mining_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Danni999/General Help (as best as I can)
Ok, so I've seen a lot of people still get confused with what all the stats mean and some of the words used like Grounded '''or '''Loopable. '''So have decided to try and explain as best as I can to everyone who visits. But honestly the best way to understand the game, is to just play it! First off the classes currently in the game: *Conveyor' *Dropper'' *''Upgrader'' *''Furnace'' *''Other ''(Producer, Decoration, Bank, Synthesizer, Generator, Drill) General *''Tier -'' what tier the item belongs to such as Prestige, Guardian, Tunium, Collectible etc. *''Class - defines what the item does depending on the class it's in, see above for classes. *''Prestige - ''if the item requires a prestige to use (you can buy items lower then your prestige, just can't place them) *''Size - ''self-explanatory, size of the item. *''Buy Price - ''how much money the items costs. *''Sell Price - ''how much money you'll get if you sold it. As regards to the ''Buy Price and Sell Price ''if it says '''N/A '''then it means either the item can't be obtained or it's available in the Market. 'Conveyor' *''Speed - ''speed of the conveyor 'Dropper' *''Ore Colour ''- the colour of the ore (may be useful for the use of certain upgraders). *''Ore Type - ''type of ore such as Alpha, Copper, Stone. *''Dropsize - ''the size of the ore that the dropper drops. *''Droprate - ''rate in which the dropper drops in seconds. *''Drop Value - ''how much money the ore is worth. 'Upgrader' *''Loopable - ''means you can use the same one item over and over again until maxed money or use limit reached. *''Conveyor Speed - ''speed of the upgraders conveyor. *''Use Limit - ''how many of that item you can place on your base at once. *''Upgrade - ''the multiplier of the upgrader. *''Upgrade Min - ''the minimum amount the ore needs to be worth before the upgrader can start upgrading. *''Upgrade Limit - ''the maximum amount of money that the upgrader can make the ore worth. 'Furnace' *''Multiplier - ''the number in which the furnace will multiply the ore by. Other '''Producer ' *''Cash Per Click - how much money you'll earn per click '''Decoration ' *''Customizable - if there is an X in this box then it means you can use the Customize Tool on the item. *''Grounded - ''if there is an X in this box then the item will stay where it is even if you prestige. '''Bank' *''Max Investment - ''maximum amount of money you can put into the bank. *''Max Interrest - ''maximum amound of money that will stay in the bank if not collected. *''Interest - ''percentage rate at which the bank will times the investment by. Synthesizer *''Ore 'Capacity - ''the amount of ores that the synthesizer can hold. *''Value Capacity - ''maximum amount of money that can be made. '''Generator *''Power Radius - how many studs the generator covers on your base. '''Drill' *''Drill Radius - ''how many studs the drill covers. *''Rate Effect - ''the percentage in which it will speed up the drop rates of droppers by. Category:Blog posts Category:Browse